


Light At The End of The Tunnel

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, spoilers-Glee Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine may have found the light at the end of tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light At The End of The Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this teen because it implies that Blaine is depressed. I wasn't sure if this was the right rating though.

_“What changed? Was it something that I did?”_

In a lot of ways this break up was much worse than the first. At least the first time he’d known what he did wrong, but this time he had no idea. Sure they fought a lot, but they could’ve worked through it. The only conclusion Blaine could come up with was that he wasn’t good enough. He should’ve strove to be better. If he’d gotten better grades maybe Kurt would’ve wanted him. Maybe if he hadn’t been stress eating and gaining all that weight Kurt would have wanted to marry him.

Two and a half months after Kurt tore his heart to pieces Blaine sat on the floor of Sebastian’s bedroom. He was falling apart piece by piece. He felt like he was drowning; he’d never be happy again. He just wanted the pain to go away, to stop feeling like he’d never be happy again. This sadness was unbearable and all consuming, snuffing out his light like a candle. He was in a dark, never ending tunnel; Blaine was trapped.

A sob wracked through his body as Blaine looked at his keyboard, his hands hovering over the keys. He’d been trying to play for an hour and by now he could barely see the piano keys through the haze of his tears. His therapist had told him to focus on his music, but he couldn’t. Everything reminded him of Kurt. While he was devastated, part of Blaine was angry. Angry at Kurt. Kurt had taken so much from him, his virginity, his love, his heart, and now his music. He couldn’t even listen to Katy Perry anymore. Kurt was everywhere, engulfing and suffocating him.

Yet there were times when it was bearable. Sebastian would look at him with warm caring eyes and Blaine would feel like he could breathe again. Those green eyes made him feel loved and needed in ways Kurt had never made him feel. Sebastian was always there for him and Blaine was finally beginning to believe that.

“Blaine?” Sebastian’s voice rang through the apartment, but Blaine didn’t answer. He kept staring at the keyboard as he listened to Sebastian walk around the apartment. “Oh, B,” Sebastian said softly, having finally found where his friend was.

Sebastian came fully into the bedroom and knelt down in front of Blaine, gently taking the other boy’s hands in his own. The former Warbler settled down on the floor with his legs crossed and pulled the smaller boy onto his lap. Blaine latched onto Sebastian, the position familiar and comforting to the broken boy. This wasn’t the first time that Sebastian had come home at lunch to find Blaine sitting on the floor somewhere, but this was the first time he’s seen Blaine close to being himself again. This turn of events gave Sebastian hope; Blaine was recovering.

Sebastian pulled Blaine closer to his chest and leaned back against the bedroom wall, running his hand gently through Blaine’s hair. He could feel the shorter boy’s racing heart begin to calm down. Once Blaine was calmed down he shifted and moved off of Sebastian so that he was leaning against the wall beside his friend, their thighs pressed together.

Sebastian turned his head to look at Blaine when he felt the other boy lace their fingers together. He looked at their joined hand, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Blaine leaned his head against Sebastian’s shoulder and took a deep breath, “I talked to my therapist today and I think I realized some things today.”

Sebastian rested his head on Blaine’s “Like what?”

The shorter boy took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking, “I used to think that Kurt was my anchor. I was right, but not the way I thought I was. Kurt was pulling me under, drowning me. Now that he’s gone I feel like I can breathe again. I don’t feel like I constantly have to compete with him.” Blaine pulled away and looked in Sebastian’s eyes, “And I’ve realized that it’s been you all along. You care about me and you’ll always be there for me. You were there when we broke up the last time. It was you that kept telling me I wasn’t a horrible person for cheating on Kurt. You rocked me to sleep after Kurt had meaningless sex with me Shue’s wedding. You’ve loved me all along.”

“Of course I love you, B, and I’ll always be there for you,” Sebastian breathed, his voice cracking with emotion.

“I still have dark days where I feel hopeless, but you help me and…Sebastian I want to get through this with you. I can finally see the light at the end of the dark tunnel, and it’s you.” Blaine hesitated briefly before leaning forward and capturing the other boy’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“I’d love that,” Sebastian murmured against Blaine’s lips.


End file.
